A Good Day To Be Late
by MadCrazyMee
Summary: What happens when someone gives Russia engery drinks, Canada is luckly to stop him from hurting the others, but how does she stop him. Russia x fem Canada, a little bit of England x fem Japan, Germany x fem Italy, Australia x fem China and Jamaica x fem America


This is my first time typing a story for a long time, because last time I uploaded a story I got a lot of bad comments, so if you don't like this story don't read, Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the owner. Also I'm not good at doing the accents and I'm not the best speller so, tell me if they are mistakes and I try to fix them, also some charterers are females.

It was a normal day at the meeting, in till someone decided to give Russia some energy drinks. Russia was walking down the hallway "guys where are you" Russia said in a creepy tone, Japan and England were hiding in the janitor closet, America and Jamaica were hiding in the handicapped toilet, Australia and China were hiding in the cafeteria, Germany and Italy were in the security room. And Canada had no idea what was going on.

"Why am I all ways late" Canada said to herself as she walked to the meeting room, Canada opened the door, and looked in "where is everyone?" Canada said she walked in.

Russia walked into the cafeteria, Australia put his hand over China's mouth as she went to scream, Russia looked around, and he hit his pipe on the floor hard, China bit into Australia's hand as she panicked.

Australia put his other hand over his mouth to stop form crying in pain, "come out come out where ever you are" Russia said as he sang in a sadist's way. China turned to Australia then hugged him very tight, she started to shiver.

Russia looked around a bit more then left the cafeteria, Canada put her bag on the table, "where is everyone?" Canada said, Russia walked down the hallway then stopped at the meeting room, he noticed the doors were open.

Russia walked in, he saw Canada, he smiled creepily then walked over to her, Canada turned around, and she jumped abit "oh…. Hello…. Russia" Canada said, she started to shiver as she felt the room get colder, "hello Канада" Russia said, "where… is…. Everyone?" Canada asked, "they hiding" Russia said, there was abit of awkward since, "why….?" Canada asked she started to feel scared.

"Kolkolkolkolkol" was all Canada heard, she slowly backed away from Russia, "kolkolkol" Canada yelped as she felt Russia garbed her arm, he held on to her arm as he lifted his pipe up.

Canada panicked, she tried to think of something, and Canada thought of something then kissed Russia on the lips before he could hit her.

Russia froze, he dropped his pipe, and slowly kissed back, Russia warped his arms around her waist, and Canada warped her arms around his neck, "Japan moved over" England said "sorry England-san" Japan said as she moved over abit, "bloody hell it's small in here" England said.

Japan tripped over a bucket, she garbed onto England's tie, he got pulled down with her, "SHIT" England swore, England looked at Japan, he blushed, "sorry" Japan said, and England blushed more.

"kiss her" a voice said in England's head, England listen to the voice then he learned down and kissed Japan on the lips, Japan's eyes widen, but she slowly kissed back, England moved closer to Japan.

"Mate I can't breathe" Australia said "sorry" China said then let go, "it's alright" Australia said, Italy shivered, as Germany hugged her "it's ok Russia is not going to get you" Germany said, Italy hugged back, she smiled then kissed Germany on the cheek.

Jamaica put his hand over America's mouth to stop her from talking "shhh mon" Jamaica said, America looked at Jamaica, Jamaica removed his hand, America poked her tongue at Jamaica then unlocked the door and ran out, Jamaica stood up and ran after her "wait mon, Russia is still out here" he said, Russia shut the door then garbed Canada and pulled her to his part of the table, he pushed her down on it.

*A couple of minutes later*

England and Japan got out the closet, "the energy drinks have got to wear off now" England said, Italy and Germany walked out the security room.

Australia and China also walked out the cafeteria and Jamaica and America walked to the meeting room, soon the others were that too, America opened the doors and walked in, she froze.

America saw, Russia laying on top of her sister, on the table, they were naked "WHAT THE HELL" America yelled, the others walked in, "at least he didn't beat her" Australia said, Canada sat up she garbed her clothes and put them back on, Russia hugged Canada, then he put his clothes back on.

"what do you think you're doing touching my sister" America said, "nothing, we just had sex, idiot and she liked it" Russia said, Canada blushed more, America gave Russia a death glare, "we became one" Russia said, America went to attack Russia but Jamaica stopped her "you need to claim down mom" Jamaica said.

England garbed Japan's hand, "let's go have launch" England said "ok" Japan said she followed him,

Italy yawned, "I'm tired Germany" Italy said, Germany picked up Italy and walked out the room, "see you guys later" Jamaica said and left, "at least his not stalking me now" China said, "ya, well see you mates tomorrow" Australia said, he left the room, China left too.

Canada blushed more as Russia nuzzled her neck, "Canada is mine now, da?" Russia said, "yes" Canada said, Russia smiled, "Canada is nice and warm" Russia said, Canada yawned, she kissed Russia on the cheek, Russia let go of Canada, "well goodbye Canada" Russia said, he waved to her.

Canada waved back, Russia left, Canada smiled more "he noticed me" she said, Canada picked up her bag and left the room.

Sorry for the story being short it's just I write stories and I never end up finishing them, so hope you like it


End file.
